Just the Two of Us
by multackfirewind
Summary: what do you get when you cross Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, Woody, Mr. Moseby, and London with each other on a boat? What you get is Suite story. In ‘Just the Two of Us’ you will find jealousy, fun, comedy, and romance. i promise this will be a fun story
1. The SS Tipton

**Summary: what do you get when you cross Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, Woody, Mr. Moseby, and London with each other on a boat? What you get is Suite story.**

**In 'Just the Two of Us' you will find jealousy, fun, comedy, and romance.**

**Just the Two of Us**

The smell of the ocean was rather different than what you would have thought it would be. Most people think swimming pool, chlorine, and beaches, but when you get on a ship in the ocean, it gives you a whole new look at what water is to you. This particular ship was so huge. If you tried counting the decks it had from the outside you would probably forget your place after eight or nine. But there were a total of sixteen decks on this ship.

Well who cares about water, or how big a ship is. Why would anyone care about that when there is a pizza buffet on board? Of course that is what Zack thought when he stepped on board. There was a big sign in the lobby saying Pizza Buffet free for everyone. Cody on the other hand's first thought was _marine biology, physics, earth and space science, calculus for scientists, college English and algebra courses, this school has everything._ It's a good thing he was thinking out loud.

"Zack, do you see that?" Cody pointed at a sign hanging on the wall.

"Yeah I do, free pizza." Zack walked away as he said this.

"No not that, it has the cabin numbers for seven seas students." Cody walked over to the sign. "Woody. He sounds like a cool person. Well I guess I might as well go unpack."

Mr. Moseby walked in and stood behind his desk. It was his first few days on the job. "Finally, no nasty twins bothering me, and my guests will be undisturbed. I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

In walked Bailey Picket and London Tipton. They both walked over to the sign with the cabin numbers not even noticing each other. In unison they said "I have number 104" then they looked at eachother.

"Hi I am Bailey Picket, I guess you are my roommate." Bailey extended her arm to shake London's hand. All London returned was "I have a roommate, then fainted."

Mr. Moseby walked over and picked London up, "sorry about that, she will take some time getting used to." He left with her to the nurse's room.

Bailey nodded her head, then left to unpack. After that Woody walked in with Maddie Fitzpatrick right behind him.

Woody saw a microphone on Mr. Moseby's desk, "oh cool, they have stand up comedy on board." He ran over to the microphone to tell a joke. "So everyone on seven seas high, how bout that sea food? Get it, cause we are on the sea, and we… eat sea food…" he stopped when he realized no one was going to laugh.

Maddie found her room number on the college sign and left. Right after that Zack walked in and found Cody also entering the room from the other direction. "So Cody, I really miss leaving Mr. Moseby and Maddie and mom and London and everyone else, but this pizza is fantastic." Zack almost dropped the plate with five pieces of pizza on it.

"I am going to miss them to, but hey there will be more people to meet." Cody exclaimed. "So who is your roommate?"

"Haven't looked yet, and I really don't care." Zack stepped outside to see if dolphins liked pepperoni pizza. Cody started to leave but bumped into Bailey when he turned around.

"Sorry, I… wow!" Cody looked at Bailey, she was beautiful.

"Wow what, something wrong?" Bailey looked at him a little confused but shrugged it off. "So I am Bailey Picket. You?"

"Bailey… I mean Cody, I mean… Bailey is a nice name. Hi I'm Cody Martin." He shook her hand.

"Well I need to go, my roommate is sort of a snob and has so much clothing and money, I don't know if I will be able to even own anything in the room." Bailey sort of chuckled.

"I have a friend back home who was like that." Cody said. "Well bye, hope to see you again."

Bailey waved bye back, she sort of liked him. She looked at a sign on the wall for a moment. Zack came in looking for a hot girl. He noticed Bailey over by the wall. He gradually walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, I thought Heaven was beautiful, until I saw you standing over here."

She turned around and looked at him. "Oh my gosh, and to think I thought you were cute. Your just another player."

"What do you mean, can I at least have your name." Zack wined.

"Shut up, I already told you." Bailey stomped off.

"She did?" Zack walked towards the pizza buffet confused.

Woody walked into the lobby and found Mr. Moseby coming in from another hallway. He ran over towards him. "Hey," he read his nametag. "Mr. Moseby, where can I find the food, I need food, please let me have something." Mr. Moseby pointed to the pizza buffet sign. "Oh thank you so much." He ran off.

Mr. Moseby opened his computer. A picture of the hotel staff including the twins Zack and Cody were on it. He thought to himself '_ already miss almost everyone in this picture. I kind of wish Carrie could sing here, and I wish Maddie could afford the college here. And everyone else to. EXCEPT THE TWINS. Oh they make me want to scream. I hope we first stop at China so we are as far was from America where they are as possible, I hope…_'.

"Excuse me, my name is Addison, could you tell me how to find my cabin?" She said.

"Over there." Mr. Moseby pointed at the sign on the wall.

A voice on the intercom asked for Mr. Moseby to go to the main deck.

In came Maddie, she was looking for someone to talk to, she didn't know anyone there yet. So she looked at the signs on the wall for any groups she could join.

Zack walked in and slipped on the floor making the pizza cover his face, everyone laughed at him including Maddie, not knowing it was him, then she walked off.

Zack looked at her, and tried to catch up to her but couldn't find her. He ran to the desk and waited for some one to show up. In came Miss Tutweiller subbing for Mr. Moseby for the time being.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Is anyone name Maddie Fitzpatrick on board?" Zack asked.

"No." Miss Tutweiller said.

"Are you sure?" Zack double checked.

"Yes." She said then walked off. He saw a girl who looked like Maddie and ran up to her and asked "Are you Maddie."

"No." she looked at him and laughed at the pizza sauce he had on his face.

"Sorry I must have been confused." Zack walked off a little depressed.

Woody walked into the room and saw the microphone again and thought of another joke. He ran over to it and turned it on. "What disease did everyone on the enterprise get on star trek?... Chicken Spocks." He started laughing hysterically and again quit when no one else laughed.

Some one yelled at him, "You want to know what is funny? That face of yours." People started laughing at him. Zack walked over and yelled back at him to stop. "Hey I thought it was funny. Was that you before with the sea food to?" Zack asked.

"Yes. Do you really think it was funny?" Woody said.

"Of course. Tell me more." Zack and Woody walked off telling each other jokes.

London walked into the lobby, looked around at everyone, then with a disgusted look on her face, she left.

Mr. Moseby walked in and stood back at his desk, waiting for the next guest to come to him.

**That's the first chapter, hoped you liked it. I said in my last story I was going to write a different story, but I had a good idea for another suite life story with no relation to my other suite life story's. so sorry if I disappointed you but this story will be really good, I promise. Please REVIEW.**


	2. hey everyone

Bailey walked into her room hoping that London hadn't came in yet. "Yes, she isnt here yet." She put her stuff away and in came London.

"Lets get this straight, I get the closet and a bed and the dresser, you can have everything else. Ok bye." She left the room.

Bailey looked around, that left her with the nightstand. "Fine."

***

Cody walked into his room finding a nasty horrible smell. "What is that?" He said grotesquely.

"Pizza gives me gas." Woody said. "Your not one of those neat freaks are you?"

"Yes and I will keep it neat." Cody picked up the clothes Woody flung around and threw them on his bed.

***

Zack walked into his room and found a note on the desk. It read

_Dear whoever has this room,_

_It is all yours, goodbye._

"Sweet."

***

Maddie walked into her room, she also found a note saying she had it to herself. She unpacked and headed for the juice bar on the main deck.

***

Cody walked into the lobby and found Bailey and walked up to her. "Hey Bailey, I remembered your name."

"Really, you didn't remember it when you were trying to hit on me." She stomped on his foot.

"Owe, I was not hitting on you. What did I say?" Cody said while whining.

"A lame pick up line." Bailey started to walk off, Cody grabbed her arm.

"Wait, that was probably my twin brother Zack, first of all, I always get to know a person before I even try to ask them out, and if you don't believe me here is a picture of us." He pulled out a picture from his wallet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, and I hate cheesy pick up lines." She said.

"Yeah he is all into that kind of thing." Cody laughed a little.

Bailey feeling a little bad wanted to make up for it. "I am sorry this happened, I want to buy you lunch or dinner or something, please let me."

"No, let me, it was my brother who did it, I wouldn't blame you for being upset." Cody smiled at her and the walked off together.

Zack still not sure weather Maddie was on deck or not went searching for her. He came in the lobby and wasn't sure were to start looked at the signs on the wall for something she might be interested in. Mr. Moseby walked in and picked up a pocket hanky book and started reading. London came in and started talking to him while he tried to ignore her. Cody and Bailey stepped back into the room after Woody let some gas pass and started following them. And Maddie stepped in to look at the signs to.

"Hey." Maddie said not noticing Zack was right next to her.

"Hey back." Zack also didn't notice her.

"I am thinking of doing fencing but the book club also sounds interesting." Maddie said.

"My friend back home once took a fencing class, you should take that it looked fun, besides I hate books." Zack sighed, he was thinking of Maddie.

"Yeah, I had a friend back home who hated school period. But I took a fencing class once with one of my friends, it was fun, but it didn't last for long." They both still didn't look at each other, Maddie continued. "I miss him, he was a fun guy to be around. Though he tried to ask me out way to many times. Oh, here is one that looks fun, cooking class."

"My brother loves cooking. He is really good." Zack said. "bye then, see you around." He started to walk in the other direction looking at other signs but asked her name first.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick." She said.

Zack looked at her, "Maddie? MADDIE?... you're here, I thought I saw you… you miss me? I know you were talking about me."

Mr. Moseby and London looked up. "Zack."

Zack turned around. "Mr. Moseby, London?"

"Maddie?" Cody said.

"Cody?" Mr. Moseby and London said.

"London?" Maddie said.

"Maddie?" London said.

"Oh no." Mr. Moseby laid his head on the table.


	3. all you need is love

"What are you all doing here, your supposed to be in Boston." Mr. Moseby started pouting.

"Well, I received a scholarship to go to the college here on the boat. I found out about this place after you said you were leaving to run a cruise boat. I just didn't know that you were on here." Maddie tried to pry Zack off of her as she talked.

"Well, me and Zack came here because mom found out that she could get a discount because she is a Tipton employee. I cant believe we are all here together." Cody said.

"And I am going to school to! Yay me." London clapped her hands.

"Maddie I knew I saw you before, although it was embarrassing, I knew you were here." Zack said.

"What do you mean embarrassing?" Maddie asked.

"Well I had pizza sauce all over my face when I accidentally slipped and fell." Zack stated as if she should of known what he was talking about.

"That was you? I am so sorry I didn't realize who you were." Maddie said.

"So since were all here, lets go get some lunch." Cody said.

"Excuse me," Bailey interrupted, "can you introduce me."

Cody stepped aside. "Everyone, this is Bailey, we have Mr. Moseby, Maddie, London, you remember Zack."

Zack replied in a sarcastic tone, "Still think I am cute."

"I thought you were Cody… oops. Did I just say that…" Bailey stepped aside shyly.

Cody turned his head and smiled. "Anyhow, we all used to go to the Tipton hotel in Boston."

They headed off towards the ships restaurant except for Moseby who laid his head on his desk.

***

Cody walked into Zack's room and sat on one of the beds. Zack looked at him and noticed Cody was sort of drifting off into space.

"Cody, CODY!!! You ok. Seem a bit dazed." Zack said.

"I am not sure as to thank you or to hit you over the head." Cody stated boldly.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"You were a jerk to Bailey, but she ended up saying she thought I was cute, and tomorrow I am going to ask her out." Cody smiled.

"Good luck, after she finds out what kind of nerd you are she probably is going to dump you faster than you can say pecan pie." Zack then pictured a slice of pie in his mind.

"What ever." Cody stood up and left.

"Hailey wants me. She will dump him come running to me." Zack smiled.

Cody walked back into the room, "By the way, her name is Bailey, not Hailey."

"Like it matters." Zack waved him off.

***

Bailey walked into her room and sat on her bed. London showed up only a couple minutes later.

Bailey asked London "So I guess you know Cody really well then huh?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." London said as she polished her diamonds.

"So, what kind of guy is he, what is he in to?" Bailey asked.

"Well, he is really smart. I wouldn't be able to understand what he talks about even if my life depended on it. That is why I would buy my way out of death." London smiled as she pulled out hundred dollar bills from her purse.

"Wow, how do you have so much money?" Bailey asked.

"Daddy." London said.

"Well then, I am smart, and he is smart, so I think that maybe 2 and 2 go together. Do you think I should ask Cody out?" Bailey asked hopefully.

London looked up at her. "Um, well… I don't know much but first of all, I think that 2 plus 2 equals three not four. Anyway, sure… I guess." London clapped for her and turned around feeling a little down, although not sure why.

"Ok then, by." Bailey walked out of the room.

***

Zack walked into the hallway of the college girls rooms. A woman around twenty one twenty two walked passed him and they exchanged glances. Zack gave her a wink and she giggled and left. He walked over to Maddie's room and set some flowers and chocolate in front of the door and knocked on it then ran away.

He peeked around the corner and watched Maddie step out and pick up the flowers and chocolate. She read the poem that was attached to it and smiled.

_Dear Maddie_

"_Through all time, love has strung beautiful art,  
Does love now weave this vision in my heart?  
Have two stars been taken straight from the sky,  
Do they look back at me as I look into your eyes?  
Love does separate us in lands so far,  
Love does make this a trial so hard.  
May I ask for one night to shrink this land,  
May I have you just one night, just to reach your hand?  
If my wish I may have not, let us kiss with our minds,  
Let our words carry us together on winds of divine.  
Love does separate us in lands far away,  
But if love does ring true, I'll get to you some way."_

_Love,_

_Your sweet thang_

_P.S. I have this memorized if you think it would be better if I said it out loud._

She smiled and giggled at the P.S. note.

"Wow, I cant believe he knows a poem this long by Joshua Blackwelder." Maddie said. She looked down the halls to see if he were there but didn't see him. She pulled out her phone and text him.

"I would like to hear you tell me the poem please."

Zack's phone was turned on and the volume was all the way up so when she sent the message, the phone rang and she saw him hiding around the corner.

He stepped into the hallway after he read the message. "Well sweet thang, how bout lunch tomorrow."

"Well, first of all Zack," Maddie said, "I didn't get to hear you recite the poem."

"Ok." Zack said. Zack started to recite the poem. At first Maddie giggled because of how incredibly cute it was, but after the first couple lines, the way Zack said the poem really got to her. His voice was so soft and not once did he stutter or stammer, but so serenely. By the time he finished, neither of them noticed, but all the college girls had there doors opened and the halls were filled with girls who heard about what was going on. All at the same time they each said there "Awe."

"That was amazing." Maddie said. "Yes I will have lunch with you, BUT, it is not a date."

A girl came up behind Zack and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but have you ever thought about doing any plays. Your voice would make any play of ours so incredible. We have to have you join."

"Well, I never gave it a though, but…" Zack just then noticed that she over heard him recite the poem, then he looked over her shoulder and behind him to see about a hundred girls looking at him with dreamy eyes all dumbfounded by his amazing voice.

The girl seeing that he was a little embarrassed caught his attention again. "Hey, so there is a play coming up and I was wondering if you and Maddie would be our to leads."

Zack looked at her, then at Maddie, "What is this play called?"

The girl replied "Just the two of us."

"Ok, sure, I will give you my number if you need anything else from me, and how bout I get yours to." Zack smiled.

"Sure." She said.

They exchanged numbers and Maddie couldn't help but smile at him and think to herself. '_He is still the same old Zack I know, but he is growing up._'

Zack told Maddie where to meet him and they said by and all the girls were blushing as he walked by them. After he left they all ran up to Maddie and the girl he talked to.

"What is his name?" One of them asked.

"Zack Martin. That's all I am telling." Maddie said and got in her room before they could say anything else.

**So I hope you really like this chapter. I think it is a good one. Please review, and keep on reading Just the Two of Us.**


	4. auditions

Cody was walking down the hallway towards the front deck to the smoothie bar. He was going to ask Bailey out on a date but unsure how to do it. So he decided to just wing it.

He walked over to the bar and sat down next to Bailey.

"So, Bailey, what classes are you taking?" Cody asked casually.

"Oh you know the basics. Algebra three, physics, advanced biology, earth and space science, advanced world history, extremely advanced American history, and a Japanese class." Bailey said.

"Wow, I am taking most of those classes, although I don't think Japanese is on my schedule. I didn't know that there could be an extremely advanced history class." Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, so…" Bailey started but couldn't think of anything to say.

Cody started sweating because of how nervous he was. Without hesitation, he spit it out, "Bailey would you like to go out on a date with me."

"Um, sure… I mean yes, I would love to." Bailey smiled, "Uh, where should we go?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the restaurant up stairs the sea food one." Cody said.

"Sounds great. Pick me up at 6:45." Bailey said.

"It's a date." Cody smiled.

They both stood up and Bailey kissed him on the cheek and left. Cody stood there feeling his cheek with his hand where she kissed him.

***

Maddie read over the note that Zack gave her. She ate a few chocolates and smiled to herself.

"I hope he realizes he is in way over is head, I can't go out with him." Maddie sighed.

There was a knock on the door and Maddie stood up and opened it.

"Hello." Maddie said, "May I help you."

"Hello, my name is Luis, and I was wanting to inform you that the auditions for the play Just the Two of Us are next week on Monday at seven o'clock." She said.

"Ok, if you haven't told Zack, I can tell him." Maddie said and they said bye and shut the door.

She pulled out her cell phone and text Zack about the auditions.

***

Cody picked Bailey up at six forty five just like they said. They walked down the hallways holding each others hand talking about different interests they like. While they were talking about theatre and plays the passed a sign for auditioning for a play called Just the Two of Us.

"Just the Two of Us, sounds like a play for us doesn't it." Cody said. "The auditions are next Monday. Let's do it."

"Ok, lets try for the leads." Bailey said, they smiled and went on for dinner.

***

Monday showed up and Zack and Maddie came to the theatre director for the play. They knocked on the door of the theatre.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside the room.

"Hello, we came to audition for the play." Zack said.

"Yes, you must be Zack and Maddie, our president of the drama club said you two were brilliant." The director said.

"Yes, I want you to read these lines Zack please with a British accent." She handed him the papers.

"Ok, um… miss…" Zack said.

"Miss Smith." She said.

"Ok." Zack stepped onto the stage and crossed to the center.

He read the paper in his head quickly and then started.

"_Rose, I have always felt this way about you, this relationship was meant to be, its destiny. I know that we have some problems but I know it will work out."_

Ms. Smith read over the lines of Rose. _"But what if he finds out, we would never be able to see each other again. My mother already found out, she is doing everything she can to keep my father from knowing. But she may not be able to get us together for very much longer. My dad is strict and my mother says if he finds out, our family will leave. That's what they did with my older sister."_

Zack continued on with his lines. _"Your dad won't find out though, listen, your birthday is but twenty two days away. If we can make just passed then, we can be together and your dad won't be able to stop us. By the way, why doesn't your dad want us together anyway?"_

Ms. Smith started speaking again, "_Twenty two days, it sounds so far away, I'm not sure if we can do it."_

"_Listen, love will get us through, even if your mother wasn't able to help, even if your father was on the verge of finding us, we could do it on our own, just the two of us."_

Ms. Smith looked at him, "Have you ever been in the theatre business before?"

"No." Zack said.

"Well why not, that was amazing, I have never had an actor pass through here that I have directed been so powerful with his speech." She exclaimed.

"So I have the part." Zack said.

"Of course, I mean, the chances of anyone else doing just as good as you did or even better are one in a trillion." Ms. Smith said. "Now Maddie, could you read the lines of Rose for me?"

Zack interrupted, "Excuse me Ms. Smith, what is my characters name?"

"Oh, bless me I forgot to tell you, his name is Freddy." She said.

"Freddy, huh, I never pictured myself as a Freddy." Zack started making fun of his characters name as Ms. Smith and Maddie continued.

"I'll start from with the line Zack started with and you will read Rose's lines." Ms. Smith said.

"Ok." Maddie said.

"_Rose, I have always felt this way about you, this relationship was meant to be, its destiny. I know that we have some problems but I know it will work out."_

"_But what if he finds out… we would never be able to see each other again. My mother already found out, she is doing everything she can to keep my father from knowing. But she may not be able to get us together for very much longer. My dad is strict and my mother says if he finds out, our family will leave. That's what they did with my older sister."_

"Now let me stop here Maddie, first, can you speak with a British accent?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Well, sort of, but it might need a little work." Maddie said.

"Fair enough, lets continue."

"_Your dad won't find out though, listen, your birthday is but twenty two days away. If we can make just passed then, we can be together and your dad won't be able to stop us. By the way, why doesn't your dad want us together anyway?"_

"_Twenty two days, it sounds so far away, I'm not sure if we can do it."_

"Ok, that was very good Madeline, but the most important things you need to work on is your diction, and your accent. Now to help with your diction, remember this, _diction is found on the tip of the tongue of your teeth_. Ok, and we can help you with your accent later. It is a very proper accent." Ms. Smith explained.

"Ok, thank you very much Ms. Smith." Maddie said and both she and Zack walked out of the theatre.

***

Cody and Bailey ran into the theatre only five minutes after Zack and Maddie left.

They both said as they ran up to Ms. Smith, "Sorry, we didn't mean to be so late."

"Its ok, we have a lot of people in this play auditioning, you are actually pretty well on time, but don't make a habit of it." Ms. Smith waved them on stage. "What parts are you two auditioning for?"

"The leads." They both said in unison.

"Alright, read these lines in a British accent, Mr. Cody Martin." She handed him the papers.

"Ok," Cody said "_Rose, I have always felt this way about you, this relationship was meant to be, its destiny. I know that we have some problems but I know it will work out."_

Ms. Smith read over the lines of Rose. _"But what if he finds out, we would never be able to see each other again. My mother already found out, she is doing everything she can to keep my father from knowing. But she may not be able to get us together for very much longer. My dad is strict and my mother says if he finds out, our family will leave. That's what they did with my older sister."_

Cody continued _"Your dad won't find out though, listen, your birthday is but twenty two days away. If we can make just passed then, we can be together and your dad won't be able to stop us. By the way, why doesn't your dad want us together anyway?"_

Ms. Smith started speaking again, "_Twenty two days, it sounds so far away, I'm not sure if we can do it."_

"_Listen, love will get us through, even if your mother wasn't able to help, even if your father was on the verge of finding us, we could do it on our own, just the two of us."_

"Alright, your good, very good, but you need to work on your accent, and a little bit on your R's, they slur a little. Good job." Ms. Smith took the papers and handed them to Bailey.

"Thank you I am so ready, I love theatre, I already cant wait for the play to come." Bailey said enthusiastically.

"Why thank you for the enthusiasm, now please say your lines." Ms. Smith said.

"Ok," Bailey said.

"And don't forget the accent." She reminded.

Ms. Smith read the lines of Freddy,_"Rose, I have always felt this way about you, this relationship was meant to be, its destiny. I know that we have some problems but I know it will work out."_

"_But what if he finds out, we would never be able to see each other again. My mother already found out, she is doing everything she can to keep my father from knowing. But she may not be able to get us together for very much longer. My dad is strict and my mother says if he finds out, our family will leave. That's what they did with my older sister."_

"_Your dad won't find out though, listen, your birthday is but twenty two days away. If we can make just passed then, we can be together and your dad won't be able to stop us. By the way, why doesn't your dad want us together anyway?"_

Bailey continued, "_Twenty two days, it sounds so far away, I'm not sure if we can do it."_

"Brilliant accent, good diction, I would like to say that you are one of the best we have had so far. Thanks for coming." Ms. Smith said.

"Bye" they both said and left.

**I am sorry if you think this is to long, but please enjoy, I have lots of fun in store for this story, PLEASE REVIEW, I would like to know your thoughts. And THANK YOU.**


	5. bad news

"WHAT?" Zack had gotten up early the next day hoping to see his and Maddie's name on the paper, but instead it was him and Bailey. He didn't even know that Bailey tried out for the play. He continued reading the paper. Maddie was the understudy for Bailey. And Cody was his understudy.

"I have a feeling that Maddie isn't going to like this very much at all." Zack walked off pretending he never saw the paper. He walked into his room and closed the doors and went back to bed hoping it was a dream.

***

"WHAT?" Cody and Bailey were the next to find out the bad news. "How am I the understudy to Zack? He hasn't even been in a play before. He hasn't even read before."

"Oh I am sure he has read. But this is a bummer. I really wanted to do this with you." Bailey hugged Cody.

"So, what do we do now?" Cody asked.

"Well, do you want to ask Zack to quit, or do you want me to quit? I hear him and Maddie have something of an awkward history." Bailey said.

"That's true, I don't know what he will do. He is so unpredictable." Cody said.

"I'm sorry, but I am sure somehow things will work out for everyone." Bailey said still hugging him.

"Ok, but I wonder how this happened." Cody said as they walked off together.

***

Maddie was the last to find out, "An understudy? How am I an understudy again? First for London and now for this Bailey Picket, why does this always happen to me?"

Zack walked up behind Maddie and put his arm around her and said, "Its ok, we can work this out. I am sure that Bailey will let you take her spot. Cody is her boyfriend, and I am sure one favor will do the trick."

"You sure?" Maddie asked.

"Of course, now lets go get some pecan pie, it always cheers me up." Zack said.

"Ok, but we aren't going as if we are on a date, just friends ok." Maddie said.

They both walked off together.

***

Zack and Cody both found each other in the hallway, and in unison said, "I need a favor. You first. Stop that."

"Ok" Cody said so they would stop talking at the same time, "Bailey wants you to drop out of the play at first she seemed like if she couldn't do this with me she wouldn't care to much, but after I left her just now I saw her sobbing by herself."

"Way to put me up on the spot like that." Zack said, "I was just about to tell you I found Maddie looking at the paper all upset because she got put as the understudy again." Zack said.

"Well, I don't know how to come to an agreement on this." Cody said. "Maybe we should all sit down to talk about this together, later on today at around 3:30 after school."

"Ok, see you then." Zack said and walked into his bedroom to get ready for school.

***

London was skipping down the hallway to go to her first hour and bumped into Woody.

"Owe, why did you do that?" London said.

"Why are you blaming me, it was clearly an accident, no ones fault." Woody said. "Man, I squished my sandwich." He pulled a bologna sandwich from his back pocket.

"Gross, anyway I need your help." London said. "You know Cody, well, he is your roommate and I need to talk to him in private. Could you help me with that?"

"Sure." Woody said.

"Tell him to meet me at the track, not many people go there, and come to think of it, not many people know where it is. Good thing I know this ship like the back of my diamond." London said.

"Ok." Woody said and walked off.

***

Ms. Tutweiller stood in front of the classroom talking about osmosis and how water will transfer from a place of high concentration to a place of low concentration.

Meanwhile the students had other plans for that days class period. Zack was counting how many licks it took to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop, Woody was counting how many bites it took to eat a large pepperoni pizza, and London was looking in a mirror. Cody and Bailey were the only ones taking notes.

"Class, please put everything away that you aren't supposed to have." Ms. Tutweiller said.

About five minutes before class got out Zack jumped into the air shouting, "Yes, yes I know the number. I know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop. Six hundred and… oh no I forgot. Wait, six hundred… and…"

"Zack, its ok, just sit down. You will be able to do this again some other time, and then maybe you will right it down." Ms. Tutweiller said.

"Ok class…" She began again as the bell then started to ring.

**How do you think this discussion between Bailey, Zack, Cody, and Maddie is going to turn out? What do you think London wants to tell Cody?**

**How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?**

**Review, review, review. And thank you for reading.**


	6. what do we do now

After telling Bailey to go meet Zack and Maddie on the Sky Deck, Cody went on his way to tell Zack everyone was on there way to the meeting. On his way Woody pulled Cody aside into a closet.

"What are you doing, why did you do that?" Cody said.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I need to tell you something. London wants to talk to you in private." Woody said.

"Ok, but why did you pull me into the closet?" Cody asked.

"Well, she seemed really sad about something, or upset, it was really sad. And what I hear from everybody, she doesn't look like this very often." Woody explained.

"Ok, I will talk to her, but I got to do something first." Cody said. "Did she say where to meet her?"

"No, but if I were you I would go to her as fast as I could." Woody said as he pulled a chip from his hair.

Cody looked at him awkwardly and left.

***

"Zack, Bailey is on her way to meet you and Maddie, go get Maddie and meet her there, I have something to do and will meet you there soon." Cody said as Zack was pulled out a sandwich from under his bed.

"Ok, but I am not going to have to deal with those girls getting into a cat fight wil…" Zack started to choke on the sandwich. "That was the nastiest thing I ever tasted."

"Wow." Cody left Zack alone with his moldy food. Zack then left the room and headed towards the sky deck.

***

Cody knocked on London's door. She opened it and Cody could tell that she was upset. Her hair obviously hadn't been brushing her hair, and had make up smudges on her face.

"London, Woody said you wanted me, is something wrong?" Cody asked.

"Well… you see… please come in?" London asked.

"Ok, so is there something wrong you need to talk about?" Cody said as he sat down.

"Well, Cody, I have something to tell you. I don't know how long, and I don't know when it started, or how it started, but for some time now, I have been having some…" London didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"It's ok, you can tell me." Cody said.

"Cody… I really like you." London said.

"Oh. Well um… I don't know what to say." Cody never would of thought that London would of liked him.

"Well you see, I have seen you and Bailey hanging out an awful lot and I don't know what has been going on, that is why I look like this… but if nothing is going on, would you…" London stopped after Cody stood up. She new that look Cody had.

"I'm sorry, but Bailey and I are one. I am sorry." Cody said

"Ok, I guess I will see you later then." London walked into the bathroom.

***

Bailey walked onto the sky deck and found Zack and Maddie sitting down at a table.

"Hey guys," Zack said "Cody is going to be a couple minutes late. So, why don't we start?"

"Ok, so we all want the part right, so how do we figure out who gets what?" Maddie said.

"Well, I think that we should get the peoples vote." Bailey said. "We tell everyone about what is going on and have people write down the name and put it in a box that is watched by Mr. Moseby so that no one tries to cheat."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, but lets keep brainstorming." Zack said.

They thought for a second and then Maddie stood up. "Bailey, are you sure that you really want this part, I mean how much theatre have you actually done?"

"Yes, I want the part and for your information, I was the lead part for all the plays I have done. The Mouse and the Cat, Milking the Cow, there's Hay in the Barn, and Charlie Brown on the Farm." Bailey said triumphantly.

"Well, that sounds like an awful lot of theatre business, who was your audience? The chickens?" Maddie said.

"No of course not, chickens don't listen and they make a lot of noise. Our audience were spiders and cows." Bailey said.

"Ha, I performed more than triple your plays and had an actual audience with PEOPLE." Maddie said.

"Well then, I guess I am not giving up the part that I got, and you didn't, because little farm girl is better than big city girl." Bailey said with a smirk.

Zack was sitting on the ground trembling the entire time hoping not to be bought into it. Both of the girls stood right above him yelling at each other. Zack started praying that Cody or someone would get over here and break it up.

"YOU KNOW IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT I AM A LEGAL ADULT YOU WOULD OF ALREADY BEEN IN THAT HOT TUB FACE FIRST!!!" Maddie yelled.

"AND IT'S A GOOD THING I AM A NICE GIRL, OTHERWISE THOSE EARINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN RIPPED OFF YOUR EARS AND YOU WOULD END UP HAVING TO SWIM BACK TO SHORE!!!" Bailey yelled back.

Cody walked onto the sky deck hopping to find things having worked out.

Zack tried to mouth over to him that he said they wouldn't be in any cat fight.

"Girls, girls, stop shouting." Cody said but they didn't stop yelling at each other. Cody had an idea, he walked over to the smoothie bar grabbed two 2 liter cups and filled them with smoothies, he then walked over to the two of them and said, "I am giving you one chance and I will count to three. If you don't stop shouting and look at me I am going to throw this in you face. One… Two… Three… as you wish." He threw it in there faces and they both stopped yelling. "Don't say I didn't worn you."

Zack tried to help Maddie but she stormed off, Cody didn't have any luck either with Bailey.

The two twins looked at each other and sat down.

***

The next day was Saturday, Bailey was sitting on her bed and thinking over the other day. London said she was going out to but some clothes so she had been alone for the past half our.

A note slid under the door. Bailey walked over and picked it up and opened it.

It read,

_Dear Bailey,_

_ This is Cody, after the incident yesterday I started thinking. I don't want to date a girl who gets mad at someone over a silly situation like who gets a part in a play. What you did was immature and was absolutely horrible. I don't know how we could even be friends after this. What shocked me most was that when I asked you to stop, you didn't, you just ignored me. You preferred yelling and fighting with someone to talking with your boyfriend. This just won't work out between us. It was fun while it lasted, but you were just to big of a jerk. So I am saying this as a friend, I never want to see you again._

_ Cody Martin._

_P.S. this is my last goodbye. Goodbye._

Bailey cried throughout the whole letter and ran and laid down on her bed.

London walked into the room, saw Bailey with the letter crying… and smiled.

**So this chapter had a lot of hatred. What will happen with Bailey and Maddie? And what about this note? And London? Please give me your thoughts by Reviewing. And thank you for reading.**


	7. hard times

"Bailey what's wrong?" London said as she sat next to her.

Bailey handed her the note.

"Wow, this is awful." London said. "What happened?"

Bailey sat up, "I… I don't know, I… miss him."

"Hey, Bailey, don't worry about that… mean jerk." London said trying to comfort her.

Bailey only cried more. London put her arm around her. "Hey you cant keep crying like this, you need to go out and do something to get your mind off it."

"But… I… I really liked him… he was… I thought… why?" Bailey cried.

"Lets go, we are getting a smoothie." London picked Bailey up by the arm and they walked towards the sky deck.

***

London asked for a couple smoothies. Bailey pouted but tried not to let others see it.

Cody walked onto the sky deck, London noticed him walking her way. "Bailey I got to get something, please make sure you don't cry to much, think about the smoothie."

Cody said hi to one of his friends, when he saw Bailey crying he ran over to her.

He hugged her and asked, "Hey what's wrong…" She threw him off.

Bailey started at him, "What is wrong with you? You… son of a…"

"Whoa, whoa, Bailey, are you alright. Is this about the other day when I threw the smoothie in your face?" Cody asked.

"Oh, you are a jerk, pretending like you don't know." Bailey walked to the middle of the sky deck, "HEY EVERYONE, LOOK OVER THERE AT THAT CODY MARTIN, HE IS AN EXAMPLE OF THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD. HE DUMPED ME, CALLED ME A JERK, TOLD ME HE NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN, THEN TRIES TO COME ON TO ME."

Everyone looked at him as though he just committed a murder. One girl walked by him and said, "Wow, what a jerk, I'm telling all my friends about you."

"What did I do?" Cody said.

Bailey walked up to him turned her ring to face her palm and slapped him, leaving a scar across his cheek. She ran off.

Cody stood there like a lost dog, everyone staring at him in disgust. He ran to his room.

***

Zack was sitting on his bed listening to his I-pod. Woody ran into the room.

"You would not believe what just happened." Woody said.

"What?" Zack said as he pulled off his headphones.

"Actually I don't know, but something has made Cody crying on his bed saying… I miss Bailey." Woody said trying to imitate Cody.

"Oh no. I will go check on him" Zack left the room.

***

The next day at school Cody sat in the back corner where his scar was on the side people couldn't see. Zack sat in his usual spot, and Bailey sat on the complete opposite side of Cody.

"Alright class, so… Cody why do you sit all the way back there?" Ms. Tutweiller asked.

Bailey decided to answer for him, "He didn't want to be slapped for being the world's biggest jerk."

"Now Bailey, I think that is uncalled for, Cody as long as you pay attention in class sit where you want." She said.

When Ms. Tutweiller turned to the board, everyone but Zack and London threw stuff at him.

Cody stood up and left the room and put a note on Bailey's desk.

She glared at him and picked up the note. It had three words on it.

_I loved you_.

London raised her hand.

"Yes London." Ms. Tutweiller said.

"Can I use the restroom?" London asked.

"Sure, not like you were going to listen anyway." She said.

London found Cody and turned him around. "Hey, I know that you have been going through some tough times, but you always have me."

"No, I cant, I am not ready." Cody said.

"But you need somebody." London said.

"No, leave me alone." Cody ran to his bedroom. London stood there by herself.

***

Bailey knocked on Cody's door. Woody answered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Don't hurt me." Woody ran out the door and Bailey stood there looking at Cody.

"Bailey, I don't know what I did, but I meant it when I said I loved you. But now, after this, I just want to know you will be ok. Even if we don't make up, even if we hate each other for ever, even if you slapped me and kicked me and yelled at me, all I want right now, is to know you are ok." Cody said.

"Answer me this, you wrote me a note and slid it under my door, and now you act like you don't know what I am talking about, why?" Bailey said.

"The only note I ever wrote was just now saying I love you." Cody said.

"Really, then who wrote this note?" Bailey pulled out the note and handed it to him.

"I have never seen this note before." Cody said.

"Someone had to of wrote it. Why would anyone ever try to break us up like that?" Bailey said still glaring at Cody.

"I don't know, but I could have my brother ask around, I would but nobody on this ship likes me anymore." Cody said.

"Oh, sorry about that, I lost my temper. But I am still mad and am still going to keep on being mad until I know the absolute truth." Bailey said.

"Don't worry, this was all a mistake. So, I had an idea about the musical. But it involves us not being apart of it. Would you be ok with that?" Cody said.

Bailey folded her arms, still mad at him and walked to the other side of the room said, "Maybe. But Cody can I ask you a question? Does London usually help other people if she doesn't get anything out of it, or would she help someone like me when I was upset?"

"I have never seen her do something like that, but maybe special circumstances made her think nicely about it." Cody said.

London ran into the room not noticing Bailey at first said, "Cody I really really really love…" She then noticed Bailey there, "pickles. I really love pickles."

"London wait." Bailey said. "Why did you come in here to tell Cody you love pickles? Last time I saw you eat a pickle you spit it out and made a guest clean it up."

"Well I changed my mind I like them now." London said.

"No. Bailey, London for some time has had this thing for me, I don't know how long but she confronted me about it…" Cody stopped to think than slowly continued, "right before the incident with the smoothies. And Bailey was London in the room when you got the letter?"

"No. And right before I screamed at you on the sky deck, she all of a suddenly had to leave after comforting me, she never came back to check on me." Bailey said.

"So, what does this mean?" London asked.

"It means that you tried to break me and Cody up, and now he has a scar on his face because of me… oh my goodness, my baby. I am so sorry." Bailey ran over to Cody and kissed him where she slapped him.

Cody smiled and said, "I think that the ring hit my lip to it hurts." And Bailey proceeded to kiss him all over his cheeks and lips.

London looked down at her feet. Bailey put her arm around her and walked her back to there room after saying by to Cody.

Cody stood there smiling, then remembered he didn't get to tell Bailey about the plan he had for the musical. He ran out of the room. About five minutes later Woody walked in with a tub of ice cream and cake.

***

Zack sat down with Maddie for lunch. She was still upset, but Zack managed to cheer her up.

"Maddie, I know that your upset, and I am sure that things will work out… just a sec I got a text."

Zack read the text. It was from Cody.

"Cody just text me, apparently he talked to Bailey and she decided to drop out of the play." Zack said.

"Really, oh my gosh, I cant believe it. Thank you Zack thank you so much." Maddie smiled and gave him a hug.

"So does this mean were on for Saturday?" Zack asked.

"No. Zack listen this will never work out between us. I cant and wont date you. We can be friends but please stop." Maddie said.

"I see." Zack looked down at his feet.

Maddie stood up and walked away leaving Zack alone by himself. A girl who looked around seventeen sat down next to him. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and looked beautiful. She was his height to, maybe a little taller but close enough.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you… looking a little sad." She said.

"Yeah, I kind of had this thing for a girl who is three years older than me, but I don't know if it will ever work out. She keeps turning me down and still wants to be great friends but… wait, why am I telling this to you? Do I know you?" Zack said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my name is Kathleen. I am new here cause I was a little late signing up so I just got onboard the other day. I was hoping to find somebody to show me around." Kathleen said.

"Oh, I can help you." Zack said.

"Thank you, and just to let you know, I am single." She stood up, handed him a paper with her number on it and walked away.

"Wow, she gave me her number and I have only known her for 5 minutes." Zack turned the paper over to see if it said anything else. It read on the back. _My birthday is this Friday, don't forget._"

Zack leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Kathleen."

**So, I like this chapter. But what is to become of London, will she still be friends with everybody, will she try to win Cody over, and what is Cody's plan with Bailey, and I know that some people might not like this Kathleen, but I like this character so please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	8. a new Zack

"Cody you would not believe what just happened to me" Zack said as Cody stepped outside of his room.

"Oh, I don't know, you asked a girl out, she was interested, you ate a piece of pizza, then came told me." Cody started walking down the hallway.

"You are somewhat right. She came to me, gave me her phone number, told me her birthday is coming up, then I ate a piece of pizza, and came to you." Zack said.

"What is her name?" Cody asked.

"Kathleen." Zack said.

They kept walking until they got to the lobby and Zack continued. "You know there was something different about this girl than most."

"And what could that be, I mean you just told me her birthday is on Halloween. Come on, how many girls did you date whose birthday is on a day that is scarier than what comes out of Woody." Cody said blatantly.

"Well for one thing, she came to me first, also… well… she…" Zack stood there for a second trying to think. "Her name is Kathleen, and I have never dated a Kathleen before."

"Who's Kathleen?" Maddie asked as she walked in.

Zack decided to tell her the truth, knowing Maddie would laugh under her breath at him.

Maddie didn't laugh though, in fact she looked sort of relieved. "Well I am glad you have found someone special." Then she walked away.

"What was that about?" Cody said.

"Don't know. But I have an idea for this musical." Zack said excitingly.

"Me to, what is yours?" Cody said.

"We have Bailey drop out and Kathleen join in." Zack said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know. That would upset Maddie a lot." Cody said.

"So" Zack said. "She has plenty more chances to be in a play."

"Well, that seems kind of harsh, I was thinking trying to let Maddie in and telling Bailey that I have something special for her." Cody said .

"Well, now Kathleen can get in." Zack said.

"Still Maddie will be upset." Cody said.

"Ok I will talk to her." Zack said frustrated.

***

"Ok, I think Maddie will be upset, but if he knows what he is doing, as long as you give me my special surprise." Bailey said.

"I will, by the way, is London still upset about the thing between us."

"No, not at all, but she seems like a completely different person, like yesterday she came into the room." Bailey said.

_Flashback._

"_Hey London what's up?" Bailey said._

"_I was looking for my car." London said as she looked through her closet._

"_Why would you have a car in your closet?" Bailey said._

"_Because I have a lot of them, see." She pulled out a box of toy cars._

"_What are you doing with those." Bailey asked._

"_I am going to play with them." London said._

_End of flashback._

"And the day before that she said she was going to see her friends, but she was dressed as Obi wan Kenobi."

"That is a weird." Cody said.

*** Two days later.

Maddie walked into Ms. Smiths room. "I was thinking, could you give me another chance at the play?"

Ms. Smith stood up. "I am sorry, but I have my two people, look." She put into the dvd player a dvd labeled Zack and Kathleen. "I had them do this for me yesterday so I could watch them to make sure they were good."

"Oh, but I thought I was the understudy." Maddie said.

"Yes but Kathleen just got here the other day and wanted to try out, she got the position as the understudy, then Bailey came in and told me that she had to go see family the nights of the play." Ms. Smith said. "You still are the understudy, but for Kathleen instead."

"Who did Kathleen audition with though?" Maddie asked.

"Zack, he was rather willing." Ms. Smith looked at the tv. "Aren't they rather amazing together. It's almost as if they were going out and they work so well with each other."

"They are going out. And why didn't Zack tell me?" Maddie ran to her room.

***

"Where is Zack?" Bailey said as she knocked Woody opened the door to his room.

"He said he would be back later, he went on a date with Kathleen." Woody said.

"Well then, I think I should go find him and me and Cody might go on a double date with them." Bailey said.

"You seem rather mad, is everything ok." Woody said.

"Do you know what Zack did to Maddie?" Bailey said.

"No." Woody pulled out a box of pizza from under his bed and started eating it. "What did he do?"

"That is gross, but he hurt her bad, he didn't tell her about Kathleen doing the play like he said he would, and she told me that her grandma called her telling her that she called some people and a movie scout was going to watch her but she had to at least audition for a play or something within the next two weeks." Bailey said.

"Why doesn't she go audition for another play?" Woody said.

"We are on a boat. There is only one play at a time that she can audition for." Bailey ran off to get Cody.

***

Bailey and Cody sat down next to Zack and Kathleen. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh, we were just on a date, if you don't mind." Zack said.

"Well no one told us Zack." Bailey said slowly.

"Um, do we have to tell you when we go on a date?" Zack said.

"I don't know, do you have to hurt a friends feelings and just crush there dreams." Bailey said.

Cody stood up, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Sit down." Bailey said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zack said.

"I am talking about Madeline." Bailey said.

"Who… oh yeah Maddie, I usually call her Maddie and stuff but… wait what do you mean?" Zack said.

"You didn't tell her like you said you would about the play." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah, woops, guess I forgot." Zack stood up. Kathleen looked a little confused. He grabbed her hand and they walked away.

"What did he do exactly?" Cody asked Bailey.

She told him what happened.

***

Zack was sitting in his bedroom, Cody walked in.

"Hey what up." Zack said.

"What is wrong with you?" Cody said.

"Nothing, and if you are going to try to lecture me about Maddie, then for get it." Zack said.

Zack stood up and went to the bathroom.

Cody proceeded to say, "Maddie is your friend…"

Before he could go on any further Zack burst through the door. "FRIEND, FRIEND… She is no friend. A friend is someone who thinks you as a friend to. She told me she wants to be friends, but do you know what happened after that. She stoop up walked away and as she walked, she mouthed the words yes like she finally did it, she thought I wasn't looking but I could see her in the reflection of a mirror. She didn't want me to stop trying to go out with her, she wanted me to stop in general." Zack went back into the bathroom and turned the water to the shower on.

"Zack you have to talk to her this time." Cody said.

"No I don't." Zack said. "She never liked me not even as a friend. Besides I need to think of something special for Kathleen this Friday when we go to England. It will be her birthday and we are docked there the entire weekend."

London walked into the room dressed in a lion suit and banged on the bathroom door. "Zack what is wrong with you." Then she got on the floor and as if chasing a rat ran on all fours pouncing.

Zack stepped out of the bathroom looking clean.

"I have never seen you look clean since Maddie came back from saving the penguins." Cody said.

"Shut up." Zack started to clean the room.

Mr. Moseby walked in about ten minutes later. "ZACK WHY… what happened in here? Cody did Zack bribe you to clean his room? And how does it smell good in here and… Zack did you take a shower?"

"First of all," Zack began, "Why what, second I cleaned this place that is what happened, third no Cody did not help, fifth I make it smell good with febreeze, and sixth, yes I took a shower."

"Wow I didn't know you could count that high." Mr. Moseby said. "But why did you hurt Maddie like that?"

Zack stood up after sitting on the bed. He walked over to Mr. Moseby and looked at him right between the eyes. "Mr. Moseby, you are looking at a new Zack, in fact I will tell you who exactly this new Zack is. One who does not know who Maddie is, one who is clean, neat, organized, one who will work, and go to school for a reason, and most importantly, one who is nice, who doesn't mess or disturb Mr. Moseby. One who helps, who is polite, but doesn't know who Maddie is."

Mr. Moseby wasn't sure what to say. This would hurt Maddie a lot, but this would be the end to mostly all his trouble. Then he ran out of the room clapping his hands. And crying tears of joy.

Cody looked at Zack. "I don't know you anymore. But when I come back to even talk to you in a couple of days, I want to know you. So think about that, do you want a brother, or do you want to be an only child jerk of a friend."

**I am sorry that I haven't updated recently, I had a musical I was in, finals for school, and Christmas. Hope you enjoy this story. And please review, tell me what you think about this story. REVIEW. And THANK YOU for reading.**


	9. purposefully on accident

"Hey there, is something wrong?" Kathleen said as Zack sat down for there date.

"Oh, no. I had to talk to my brother about something. He thought I was going to pull a prank on Moseby." Zack said as he picked up his slushy and sipped it. "I wasn't doing anything though, turned out Woody was going to try to get me in on it but no worries. Sometimes it can get stressful with them but they can be alright."

"Oh, so what do want to talk about?" Kathleen asked.

"Well, I have an early birthday surprise, check it out." Zack pulled out a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Wow, where did you get this?" Kathleen asked. "This is amazing."

"Well, I want you to wear it tomorrow when we go to London." Zack said.

"Oh, I will. I don't know what to say." Kathleen smiled.

"You don't need to." Zack said, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, when is your birthday?" Kathleen asked.

"Unfortunately, not for a while, but that's alright." Zack said.

"Well, then I will give you a very early present." Kathleen leaned over and kissed him.

"Kathleen, how did I get so lucky?" Zack smiled.

"Love." Kathleen said.

"Um… what do you mean?" Zack said.

"I believe in love, love got you lucky, and it got me lucky. I love you." Kathleen said.

Zack sat there, staring at her. He went blank. He didn't know what to say. He had never had a girl tell hem that. He said it plenty of times himself, but he was scared.

"Zack, are you alright?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, sorry, I think I… I love you to… I got to go." Zack ran off.

***

"Cody I need your help." Zack said as Cody walked out of his bedroom door.

"Sorry, I got a date with Bailey. I need to hurry cause I am going to buy her a necklace." Cody tried to run off, but Zack grabbed his shirt.

"Kathleen told me she loved me, and I froze." Zack said.

"Well, sorry, I cant help." Cody tried walking away again but Zack stopped him, again.

"Hey, why wont you talk to me. I don't know what to do." Zack said.

"Oh I know, jump off the boat." Cody smiled then left.

***

"Woody, I need your help." Zack said.

"Um, I was told that if I talked to you, I would end up… well I'm not supposed to use those words." Woody shut the door.

***

Maddie was pacing back and forth in a hallway, she didn't know what to do. She stepped into her room and picked up her phone.

"Hello. This is London."

"Hey London I have a question, do you remember that one thing Zack was allergic to back at the hotel, when he had to stay home from school for a week, and everyone thought he was skipping until we saw the picture."

"Of course, I never want to see that picture again. Why do you want to know?" London said.

"Do you have it?" Maddie asked.

"Of course, he never tried to steal that purse again." London said.

"Can I borrow it?" Maddie asked.

"I guess, what do you need it for?" London said.

"I want to impress someone." Maddie said as someone knocked on the door. "Just a sec."

She opened the door, "London, how did you get here so fast."

"Well, I have my fast shoes on. Here you go." London walked away.

"Thanks." Maddie smiled and shut the door.

***

Zack lay down in his bed, he was tired, and he was scared. He laid his head down on the pillow and tried to remain calm. But it didn't work, he yanked the pillow from under his head and threw it. His head relaxed on something hard. He pulled it out from his head.

"Oh, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no noooooooooooo. Not this. Oh I cant have this happening." Zack threw the purse on the floor. "Oh please don't start the swelling. This is bad. Oh, oh, no my face, I can feel it. I got to find Moseby."

***

"I am serious, someone planted this under my pillow, and got me sick, you know what happens next." Zack said.

"Well, I don't think that you try to steal the same purse after what happened last time, but we don't have the medicine needed to keep it from happening." Moseby picked up the purse.

"But I don't want to loose my hair." Zack said.

"It will grow back, and it will only be a small spot." Moseby said.

"But I don't want to."

"I am sorry Zack but it will happen, just lay down and sleep through this next week." Mr. Moseby left.

"But, what about after that, my muscles will start to weaken." Zack sat on his bed. He could feel his swelling go through his arms to his hands.

***

"Bailey guess what?" Cody said as he walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"What?" Bailey said.

"I got you something." Cody gave her the necklace.

"Wow thank you. It is shaped like my pet pig." Bailey smiled.

"Yep, it was hard to get but, for you, I would do anything. Like in three weeks when the cruise is having the teen cruise to Hawaii, and Hannah Montana comes onboard, and other famous people who are coming onboard, I got you backstage tickets to her concert."

"What… how… when… but…" Bailey said.

"Well, I would have surprised you later, but Moseby said not to." Cody said.

"How did you get them?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I have a friend who stayed at the Tipton Hotel once." Cody said. His phone started to ring. "Just a sec, Hello."

"Htyhe, Coldthy theklp, im althwight, thusth grt thare."

Cody shut the phone, "That was Zack, he had an allergic reaction."

"Lets go then, is he alright?" Bailey asked.

"Yes." Cody said.

***

"I don't know who did it." Cody said reading off the paper Zack wrote on. "Zack, you know if you let me use the syringe, I can get you to talk right."

"[awejKDSGAKL."

"Ok, I take that as a yes." Cody stabbed the syringe in the side of Zack's neck.

"Owe, that thurt. Thow come I am thtill talk funny?" Zack said.

"You will talk with a lisp for a little while." Cody said.

"Who, did thiths." Zack said.

"I don't know." Cody said. "But, with the way you have been acting, it could have been any number of us."

"Well what did I ever do?" Zack asked.

"Oh, I don't know, ruin Maddie's chances of fulfilling her dreams." Cody said.

"You know what, just leave." Zack said.

"Well, ok, but just to let you know your hair is falling out." Cody pulled out some of Zack's hair.

"I cant believe you would do that." Zack laid on his bed. "What do I tell Kathleen?"

**So, big up comings in the next few chapters. Please review, tell me what you think is going to happen. And Thanks for reading. REVIEW.**


	10. figuring things out

*** Waverly Place

Alex walked into the living room with the Merlin hat. "Hey Justin, guess what?"

"What, you finally understood that an F on a paper doesn't mean Fantastic?" Justin said as he wrapped his pencil sharpener cup.

"No, and I already knew that, I got dad this." She pulled out from behind her back Merlin's hat.

"How did you get that?" Justin said standing up.

"Well I hope you know dad doesn't care about whose gift is better." Justin said.

"Oh, yeah, we'll see about that." Alex said. She walked over to him to pretend to feel sorry and noticed a paper Justin had been working on. "What's this?"

"Hey give me that, it is an essay." Justin took it back. "I want to win a contest with it."

"Wow, what a nerd. Well, I got a go. Do you know where max is?" Alex asked.

"No, Why?" Justin put the essay in an envelope.

"Well, I found a spell that when you put on pants with this spell on it, you wet yourself every time you say something stupid. He is going to be soaked." Alex laughed.

"Isn't that gross?" Justin said.

"But it isn't, it will be orange sticky soda." Alex smiled. She went upstairs yelling, "Oh Max, where are you."

*** S.S. Tipton

"I don't know what I am going to do; we dock in fifty three minutes." Zack said.

"I am sure she wont mind walking around with, well, that." Cody laughed.

Kathleen walked in the room, "Zack, I heard about what happened."

"Oh, happy birthday." Zack said meekly.

"Thanks, um, I talked to Mr. Moseby and he said next weekend, we are visiting Scotland, and although I like Scotland, I want to see London with you more." Kathleen said as London walked into the room.

She said, "Did someone call my name?"

"No, we are talking about England." Kathleen said and London walked out. "Anyway, Mr. Moseby said we can switch the dates around, so we will be docking in Scotland in an hour and a half."

"That's great, cause there are so many things I want to do with you in London." Zack said.

London came back into the room, "I heard my name again."

"No," Zack said, "Anyway, first I want to show you the Big Ben."

"That sounds great." Kathleen said.

"I am going." Cody said.

*** Waverly Place

"Jerry, why is Max's pants so sticky?" Theresa said.

"Ha, I can't believe Max didn't realize his pants were wet." Justin said.

"What, my pants were wet, when?" Max asked.

"All during school today, Max. Wow!" Alex said.

"Looks like your plan didn't work, all that happened was mom got madder." Justin said.

Theresa threw that pants into the laundry basket.

"But for some strange reason, I have had this craving for Orange soda." Max said.

"Oh man. Hey dad, you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"My birthday? Oh yeah, don't go out of your way to get me anything special, all I want is my family to spend time with me." Jerry said. "But it wouldn't hurt to get me something."

"Don't worry dad, there will be presents." Alex said.

"And?" Jerry asked.

"And cake." Alex added.

"YES! I mean, thank you." Jerry left the room to go prepare for the morning shift.

"Justin, I heard that you entered a contest, good for you." Theresa said.

"Yeah, I got this one easy." Justin smiled.

"Yeah, it's hard to find a lot of dorks out there that are as nerdy as you isn't it." Alex said. Max gave her a hi five.

*** S.S. Tipton

Maddie knocked on London and Bailey's door. Bailey answered the door.

"Hello, oh, hi. You need something?" Bailey asked.

"I need to tell somebody the truth. You know about Zack having an allergic reaction?" Maddie said.

"What about it?" Bailey asked.

"I put the purse under Zack's pillow." Maddie said.

"What?" Bailey said, "I know that you have all rights to be mad, but this is serious, he is literally unable to do anything but lay on his bed."

"I know, that is why I had to tell somebody." Maddie said.

"You need to tell Zack, I wont tell anybody, but it almost ruined Kathleen's birthday. Now she is spending it helping him out. She has to wait till next weekend." Bailey said.

"I know, but I don't want to do it with Kathleen in the room." Maddie said. Bailey looked at her sternly. "Oh alright."

***

"Zack, I have something I need to tell you." Maddie said as she walked into Zack's room. "If you don't mind Kathleen, can I talk to him alone."

"Ok, brb." Kathleen said.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Zack asked.

"Zack, please don't do that." Maddie said.

"Excuse me I don't feel comfortable with a stranger in my room." Zack said.

"Zack stop it now, I put the purse under your pillow." Maddie said.

"Just a sec." Zack picked up his phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Mr. Moseby."

"Zack, how did you get this number? Well, actually I guess I don't mind anymore. What up?" Mr. Moseby said.

"Wow, it's not often I hear you say stuff like what up. Anyway I know who planted the purse." Zack said and Maddie took the phone and hung up.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry, but a stranger walks into my room and tells me she made me have…" Zack got cut off.

"It was because I was jealous." Maddie put her hands over her mouth.

"Now I am ready to talk. What do you mean?" Zack said.

"I got jealous because scouts were going to come see me perform and then this thing happened with you and Kathleen and now my grandma's present is going to waste, and I got mad." Maddie sat down.

"Maddie, I am sorry, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you don't like me, I saw what you did when we talked that one day, what was that about. Were you happy that I wasn't going to be all love sick puppy around you or hoping I wouldn't even bother you."

"Zack, are you talking about when I told you there is nothing going to happen between us. After that is when I got the phone call and that is what I was all excited about." Maddie said.

Zack muttered under his breath, "That is embarrassing; I don't know how to respond to that."

"Zack, I think we all need to talk, get everything sorted out and I need to star in a play soon." Maddie said.

"Well, alright." Zack said. "You can do the play, but you need to find someone to do it with you. I cant, I just got plans for that weekend. Kathleen also has something to do."

"Oh my gosh, well I feel sheepish." Maddie said. "So, can we get this over with and call us friends again."

"Yeah, um can we not tell people what exactly went on in here; just leave it between us… if you don't mind?" Zack asked.

"Sounds good." Maddie said.

*** Waverly Place

"Wow, I cant believe how fast news about that milkshake spread through the galaxy. Those aliens could have caused a lot of damage." Max said.

"Oh really, and what made you think they could have caused a lot of damage, the fact that they were shooting lasers at us." Justin said sarcastically.

"Can we stop talking about yesterday? Its giving me a headache." Alex said.

"Oh your just upset dad still ended up liking my gift better." Justin said.

"Well, I for one think that you were brave Justin." Harper said.

"Um, thank you." Justin said.

"So Justin when are you going to get that letter back?" Theresa asked.

"Oh, next week." Justin said.

"I hope you win." Theresa said.

"Who wants to dare me to jump off the roof? Or wait; maybe you could dare me to turn myself into a pig. Or a snake, or a wolf, or a pig wolf, or a wolf pig, like a wig." Max smiled pulled out his wand and turned himself into a wolves body with a pigs head.

Alex turned him back, "Max you need to get a brain." She opened up the computer and looked up you tube. "Hey Justin, check this out. There is a sixty two year old man who can dance and sing better than you can on American Idol. Check it out."

"_Alright you ready." The old man said._

"_Yes go ahead. 1 2 3." Said Simon._

"_Pants on the ground, pants on the ground looking like a fool with yo pants on the ground. Gold in your mouth, hat turned sideways, pants hit the ground. Walking down town with yo pants on the ground."_

"Haha, wow. He got skill." Alex laughed.

"How is he sixty two years old?" Justin said.

*** 1 week later S.S. Tipton

"Finally, London England." Zack said.

London walked up next to him. "First of all, I know you called my name, secondly my last name is Tipton, not England."

"Wow, for the thirtieth time, I wasn't talking about you. Kathleen you ready?" Zack said.

"Yep." Kathleen said.

"WAIT!" A teen boy came running up the ramp onto the ship. "Sorry, I just heard that there was a cruise ship with pie bar. Pecan pie, where is it?"

"Hey come here." Zack said.

"What?" He asked.

Zack started with asking "First of all British dude, why don't you have a British accent."

"I wish I was British, I am American." He said.

"I'm Zack, this is Kathleen, what's your name?" Zack said.

"Aaron." He said.

"And I'm Bailey, nice to meet you." Bailey said.

"Well, I am going to be staying on the boat, see you around." Aaron left to find the pie.

"Well, let us go and enjoy Lo…, I mean England." Zack caught himself before he could say London's name.

"So, Big Ben first then we will walk the city." Kathleen said.

*** three days later Waverly Place

"Justin, you got mail." Theresa handed her son a letter.

"Oh, this is from that contest I entered. I WON, OH, I WON I WON. I won a trip on the S.S. Tipton teen cruise to Hawaii." Justin said.

*** S.S. Tipton

Cody walked up to Mr. Moseby, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the S.S. Tipton Teen cruise to Hawaii." Mr. Moseby said.

"Have you seen Zack lately, he is getting too serious with Kathleen." Cody said.

"Oh, I think she is helping him. But I need to hurry with this teen cruise, it starts next Sunday." Mr. Moseby said.

"Alright, I will leave you alone." Cody walked away.

Zack walked into the room. "Hey Mr. Moseby, need help?"

"Why thank you Zack, sure." Mr. Moseby said.

"Mr. Moseby, I need to ask you a question, I think I need to break up with Kathleen." Zack said.

"What why?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Because, I think we are getting to serious and it is scaring me. I don't like to get to serious with a girl." Zack explained.

"Well Zack, I have heard from your friends that you have been getting serious, and I think you are being mature coming to talk to me about it. But Zack I think the best thing to do is follow your heart." Mr. Moseby said.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby, I will, and guess what?" Zack smiled.

"Before you say any thing I want to thank you for being so nice and haven't done any thing wrong for the past heavenly two weeks." Mr. Moseby felt relaxed.

"That is what I wanted to tell you about. My last act of kindness, I want you to know that you need to look at the back of that sign you have been looking at. Now I am going to the pizza bar, then I will break the news to Kathleen. Thanks to you Mr. Moseby, I'm back." Zack walked away.

Mr. Moseby slowly looked behind the sign. "Oh no, no. Please tell me this is a dream." He slipped off the ladder and landed on his back. "No, this isn't a dream."

**I think this chapter was really good and a little bit longer than ussual chapter, and I think the introduction of the wizards of Waverly place characters was really well. I would like you to review, and tell me what you think about how i did. Review about Zack, Maddie, Cody, Bailey, Kathleen, Alex, Justin, Max, and any other characters you would like to review about. And again THANK YOU.**


	11. SS Tipton Teen Cruise to Hawaii begins

Kathleen ran into Bailey's room crying. "Bailey, can I talk to you."

"Why of course, what happened, did Zack do something?" Bailey offered her a seat.

"No, my pet spickles died." Kathleen buried her head in Bailey's shoulders.

"Oh, was he a fish or guinea pig?" Bailey asked.

"No, my flower." Kathleen said and Bailey looked at her awkwardly and mouthed _plant_.

"I am… sorry." Bailey didn't know what to say.

"Thank you. I had him for three days." Kathleen said.

"Oh, well I guess we should say goodbye." Bailey said.

"I already did. Poor spickles."

***

Maddie walked out of the theatre, she had a good rehearsal.

"Hey Maddie, have you found a new person for Freddy's part yet?" Zack asked.

"Yes, his name is Aaron. He is really good." Maddie said.

"Good, I am glad you have the part. Well I got to go." Zack left.

***

London came bouncing in the lobby in a frog outfit. "Ribbit, rabbit, rabbit."

"London what are you doing?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I am a frog." London said.

"Please stop, you are scaring off guests." Mr. Moseby tried to get her to stand up.

"I will call daddy. Let me be." London continued bouncing around.

*** Waverly place

Justin walked into the lair and stopped. "Hello."

Max jumped up from behind the couch. "Scared you."

"No you didn't." Justin said.

"Fine." Max pulled out a meter stick and put it up to his forehead. "Transport." Justin fell down and Max disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

Max smiled then helped Justin get up.

"Why did you do that?" Justin said angrily.

"Because you said I didn't scare you." Max said.

"No, you didn't. And you never will." Justin turned around to walk out.

Max coughed and Justin turned around. Max had the meter stick held up to his head.

"You wouldn't dare." Justin said.

"Agree with me." Max said.

"Alright you scared me." Justin turned back around to get away from Max.

"Thanks but, Transport." Max disappeared again and Justin fell over again. Max reappeared a few feet away.

Alex walked into the room. "Why is Justin on the floor?"

"Oh, he decided not to agree with me. So I gave him the old transport." Max said as he held up the meter stick to his head and Alex fell over. "Woops, didn't mean to do that, oh I know, I will blame it on Justin, maybe she will fall for it."

Alex stood up, pulled out her wand, and said. "From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows." Suddenly an elephant trunk popped out of Max's face and hung there. "Teaches you not to mess with me."

*** S.S. Tipton

"The people should be here in two days." Mr. Moseby said. "We have to hurry this up. Could you put up that sign?"

"But I am the security guard." Kirby said. "Oh, fine."

Kirby put the sign on the wall for list of events going on in the next week.

***

Cody ran up to Zack who was serving juice drinks to people. "Why did you break up with Kathleen? What did she do?"

"I wasn't myself. We were going to fast. I had to slow it down." Zack gave a young kid a cup of juice. "Now just a sec, watch this." The kid turned around in his seat, and took a sip of his drink. He spit it out.

"What is this?" the kid asked.

"You don't want to know." Zack said. "Anyway…"

"I'm telling my mommy." The kid ran off.

"Anyway, I had to slow it down." Zack started cleaning up the mess the kid made.

"No, you didn't slow it down, you completely stopped it." Cody slapped him over the head.

"Hey, I had to do what I had to do." Zack said.

"But you hurt her." Cody said.

"I would beg to differ." Zack said as London and Kathleen came on to the sky deck. "Watch."

London was barking like a dog and Kathleen was throwing golden biscuits and yelling fetch.

"Doesn't look very hurt." Zack said.

"Ok, what up with London?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. Well, I have this brilliant prank to pull on Mr. Moseby, want to help?" Zack smiled.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Well, I am going to glue hair to his head when he falls asleep. When he wakes up, he will think that he actually grew hair." Zack said.

"Yeah, like he is really going to be that stupid." Cody replied.

"Just you wait. When he goes to work tomorrow with 'hair', remember how much credit you could have had." Zack laughed.

"Well, I got to go… find someone normal. Later." Cody walked away.

*** Waverly Place

"Ok, is everyone ready to go?" Jerry asked his kids.

"Yes dad, can we hurry." Alex said.

"Ok, let's go." Theresa said.

The Russo's left the house and went on there way to the hotel outside the shipping dock, so they could get on early the next day.

*** S.S. Tipton.

"ZACK! STOP IT NOW!" Mr. Moseby said prying off Zack as he tried to glue hair to him.

"Hey, I missed a spot." Zack said as he stepped back to look how much hair he got glued on to Mr. Moseby's head.

"Well you better watch it; I will seriously… no… don't loose your insanity Marian." Mr. Moseby started to pull out the hair Zack glued to his head.

"Too late." Zack laughed.

*** the next morning

Cody walked onto the Sky Deck; he wanted to be awake and ready for the start of the week.

"!!!" Bailey came screaming to him.

"What is the matter?" Cody asked

"I just saw a picture of Woody as a little kid eating steak." Bailey looked like she was about to cry.

"I am so sorry." Cody said, and he gave her a hug. "So, how fun is going to Hawaii going to be?"

"Awesome. I cant wait to take hula dance lessons with you. And the Hannah Montana concert, by the way how good are the seats?" Bailey said.

"Oh, I don't know, how about third row." Cody smiled.

"How did you get third…" Cody put his hand over Bailey's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"People would kill for these tickets. Lets not let them know about them." Cody gave her a hug.

***

Alex walked into the main lobby. "Wow, this place is amazing." She continued walking around and accidentally bumped into Aaron.

"Whoa, hey sorry my bad." Aaron said.

"No it wasn't your bad. It was my fault." Alex smiled.

"Well, anyway it was a pleasure running into you. I am Aaron, and you?" He said.

"Alex. Nice to meet you Aaron." She said.

"ALEX wait up, we told you to stay with us." Theresa called after her.

"Well I got to go. See you later." Alex waved good bye to Aaron as he walked away.

"I'm right here." Alex said.

Mr. Moseby walked up to the family. "Hello, you must be the winners of that contest, the Russo family. Welcome aboard. Here is where you will be staying." He handed them a paper. "It also tells you what you can do over the next week."

"Well kids, I guess this is goodbye. See you later." Jerry said.

"Don't worry dad we will be ok, and I will make sure that Alex doesn't do anything to bad." Justin said.

"Justin, I feel it necessary that you include to dad something you will do to make sure that I will stay out of trouble." Max said.

"I think everyone knows you will get into trouble no matter what happens." Justin said.

"Well, I will stay on my best behavior." Max said, then started laughing. "Yeah right, well I'm off."

"Bye mom and dad." Alex and Justin said.

"Follow me kids." Mr. Moseby said.

**I hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading it. Lots of things are planned for the next chapters. Please Review. And thank you again.**


	12. Well, you know, its another chapter

"This place is amazing, I can't believe I are actually here." Alex said.

Zack passed by as she gazed at the sky deck in awe. "Well, if you need a tour guide, I can show you around."

"By you? Uh hu, well I will call you if I need you." Alex turned away.

"What is your name?" Zack asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alex said back.

"Yes, yes I would. I'm Zack. And you are?" Zack smiled at her.

"Well, I am Alex. Do you want to get something to eat?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I figured I would have had to do a lot more begging and pleading. How bout that, of course, lets go now." Zack and Alex left.

Cody came into the room with a Hawaiian themed outfit on. "Hey Bailey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead honey." Bailey said as she gave him a hug.

"What would you say if I told you we got a very special and new ticket that aloud us to meet Hannah Montana and have lunch with her." Cody said.

"Cody, I love you so much." Bailey hugged him.

"I love you too." Cody said.

"So, how did I meet a man so great as you?" Asked Bailey.

"I don't know, I think I am the lucky one." Cody said.

"No I am." Bailey kissed him again.

Aaron walked by and sat down next to them. "So, what goes on?"

"Not much, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.

"Well, I wanted to meet some people and get to know them." Aaron said.

"Ok, well Bailey and I are talking about how much I love her more." Cody said.

"And I'm gone." Aaron stood up and left.

Just ran to the sky deck, trying to find something to hide from Max. He walked to the juice bar and sat down next to Bailey.

"Hi, I'm Justin." He said extending his hand.

"Oh, hello." Bailey continued drinking he smoothie.

"Are you going to see Hannah Montana this week?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. And goodbye." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What is it?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Well, why did you get up and start leaving like that?" Justin asked her.

"No reason." She tried to walk away again.

"Wait a sec, please just wait. What is your name?" Justin asked.

"Well, if you would like to know." Bailey started.

"Yes I would." Justin said.

"Well, sorry I would rather not talk to strangers." She left and accidentally tripped over the chair behind her. Justin walked over to help her up. "Please don't help me."

"Sorry, I just really wanted to help." Justin said.

"Please don't." Bailey said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Look, the reason I don't want to be with you is that…" Bailey started as Cody walked into the room. "I really kind of like you, that is why."

Cody stared at her. "But…"

"Cody its not what you think." She tried to explain.

"No, I heard what I heard. Goodbye." Cody started to tear up in his eyes and then he left.

"But Cody, please I love you." Bailey looked at Justin. "You. This is your fault."

"No, I didn't mean for this to happen." Justin started walking away.

"No wait, you want attention, here, you can have attention." Bailey smacked him in the face.

"Ouch, that hurt." Justin said.

"Good."

Zack came walking by and watched them. "Wow, this is fun. I wonder what this guy did to her."


	13. Unexpected surprises

"CODY, CODY WAIT UP… Cody come here." Bailey ran after him as he stormed off into his room. Bailey knocked on the door. She proceeded to bang on it with her fist as he still didn't respond. "Cody, listen. I know what you heard sounds bad. I was warning him though. I told him that it was a really bad idea to keep talking to me because I liked him, but I didn't want him to get that kind of impression."

Cody still didn't answer.

"Cody, please. You know I love you." Bailey leaned up against the wall next to his door. "Cody, I have had a couple boyfriends in my past, not many, but of the boyfriends in my past, you are the best by far. You are kind, sweet, I've never heard any one talk about Einstein's theory of relativity as if they thought of it themselves. I love the way you brush your hair to the side when it gets into your eyes. Cody… Cody."

Zack walked down the hall and stood in front of Bailey, by this time had slid down the wall now sitting on the floor. "Bailey, I saw that slap you gave that kid out there on the sky deck. Is something wrong?"

"No… well, yes." Bailey had a small whimper in her voice from the tears. "Zack, can you help me get inside to Cody?"

"Nope." Zack said blatantly.

"Wait, why?" Bailey stood up.

"Because. One, if Cody is upset with something you did that could jeopardize your relationship with him, and by the way I saw you slap that kid it might, he is an emotional mess. Two, if you want to get to him, YOU… have to get to him. And three, I don't have a key." Zack slipped into his own bedroom.

Cody stepped out of the room.

"Cody, please you have to believe me." Bailey said.

"Bailey, I don't know why, I don't know what he did, I don't know what you did. I know what you said." Cody started down the hall.

"What about what I said just now outside your door?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I only heard about the first couple sentences. I was in the bathroom." Cody walked off.

"No, Cody get back here NOW." Bailey hesitated but after ten seconds of waiting she couldn't let him walk off like that. She ran down the hall and followed him to the lobby. She finally caught him in front of the lobby counter.

She pulled on his shirt and dragged him on the other side of the counter so no one could see them.

Bailey looked at him. Cody tried to pull away but Bailey kept him put. "Listen Cody, if you didn't hear what I said earlier, you better be paying attention now because I don't want this to last any second longer."

"No Bailey, I'm not good enough for you. Go away." Cody said.

"No, just listen for ten seconds, please?" Bailey asked.

"Ok, your time starts right…" before he could even finish, Bailey rushed in and kissed him.

1...2…3…4…5…6…7…8….9…10…

"Were you listening now?" Bailey asked.

"Yes. Ok, please tell me why you said what you said." Cody said.

"Ok, first of all, I don't like him like that. I told him that because, one I wanted him to leave." Bailey started.

"Yeah that usually makes a guy leave a girl, you tell him you like him." Cody chuckled.

"Don't interrupt me. I told him that because I didn't want him to continue talking to me, I was about to tell him that I wasn't available. I didn't want him getting hooked on me." Bailey said.

"So let me get this strait, there is a guy hitting on you that is still here on this ship." Cody said sternly.

"I guess there is, I think you need to protect me and get rid of him." Bailey said.

"I think I do honey." Cody smiled.

Mr. Moseby stood there watching them. "Am I inter… wait, I've used that line before. Let me start over." Mr. Moseby continued to stare at them for about fifteen seconds then started laughing. "I'm sorry, I've never come up with anything so brilliant.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Well, here just a sec." Mr. Moseby's head slouched and then the buttons unbuttoned.

Cody screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zack appeared from inside Mr. Moseby.

Cody screamed again. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zack put his hand over Cody's mouth. "Shut up. It's just me. You know that Aaron kid. Well he happens to be a genius. He helped me create this fake Moseby… ok he created it by himself. Anyway watch this."

Zack got back into the fake Moseby, walked over to the Ms. Smith and proceeded to talk to her. He then walked back to the kids. "Mr. Moseby has a date with Ms. Smith tonight at seven."

"Ok, so you asked Ms. Smith out. So what?" Cody said.

"Don't you remember, back when we first came onto the ship, the woman that Mr. Moseby was accidentally tripped by? She had tried to help him up but ended up spilling grape juice on fifteen of his pocket hankies. Well anyway, he is still mad at her." Zack quickly ran off to hide the fake Moseby.

"Well sweetie, how bout we find this…" Cody started.

"Justin." Bailey finished.

"Thank you." Cody said as the walked off.

London and Maddie walked onto the sky deck and ordered a couple smoothies next to Bailey and Cody and Woody.

"London, what do you think about Zack?" Maddie asked.

London thought for a few seconds, "Well first I would like to say, thanks a lot for making me think. Secondly, what kind of stuff do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, I really wish I knew what I was looking for." Maddie said.

Zack popped up from the other side of the counter, "Me, that's what you're looking for." Maddie looked at him sternly. "Look, Maddie, I know we have had a couple troubles since we got on the boat, but I can't help it. Maddie, I really, really like you. Please understand that."

"Zack, no. I cant do it." Maddie replied back.

"Why not?"

Everyone looked over at the London. No one saw it coming. No one believed the words came from her mouth.

"What did you say?" Zack asked.

"Why not?" London repeated.

Zack smiled, "London I have never loved you more."

"I'm serious Maddie, why not?" London said again.

"Well, it's the whole age thing." Maddie said.

"But Maddie," London said, "What does that matter now. Maybe if it was 15 and 12, but right now he is 15 and you will turn 18 in a couple months. You know I have dated other people with age differences before. What is stopping you?"

Maddie started again, "But it is different."

London kept going, "How? How is it different? Why not, go ahead."

"But…" Maddie stuttered.

"But what? Go ahead. Go." London said.

Everyone stared. Even the real Mr. Moseby heard about what was happening and came to watch. Woody had pulled out his camera that his mother gave him and started recording as soon as he heard Maddie start talking about Zack while he was ducking down beneath the counter.

"But guys, I can't." Maddie looked around her. It seemed like every person on the ship was on the sky deck and looking at her.

"Maddie, turn around." Zack said. "Take a shot."

"Zack. Come on." Maddie said. She glanced around again. "Ok."

Zack's jaw dropped, along with Cody's and Mr. Moseby's. Ms. Smith walked up behind Mr. Moseby, "Hey Marian, ready for our date tonight."

"AHH! AHHHH! What are you talking about?" Mr. Moseby said with a girls voice.

"I'm talking about us." She said.

"AHHHHH!" Mr. Moseby screamed and ran off.

"Maddie, wow, I never thought this day would actually come. I mean I prayed and hoped and begged, but… wow. AND LONDON… who knew?" Zack hugged them all. "Guys, we have to celebrate. Every one, there is a party on the sky deck tonight at seven while Mr. Moseby is at his date."

"Zack, why don't we just have our first date tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Sorry guys, party's off." Zack laughed.

**I would like to know how you like this ending. Please leave a Review. And I would like to thank you for reading my story. Any one who puts up with reading my crazy stories deserves a medal. THANK YOU for reading.**


	14. some happy moments

Bailey walked over to Mr. Moseby who was at his desk doing deskwork. "Mr. Moseby, I have a question?"

"Yes Bailey, can I do something for you?" Mr. Moseby put his pen down.

"Well, you know Cody; I know that you have known him for a long time, right?" Bailey asked.

Mr. Moseby studied her face and came to the conclusion she was worried, excited, and confused. "Yes, I have known him for quite some time. Although he has gotten on my nerve many, many times he is a good kid at heart."

Bailey gave a little smile, "Well, since next year we are going to be seniors, I want to know what the chances of him not staying faithful after we graduate?"

Mr. Moseby smiled knowing he could help her out. "Bailey, if its one thing I know about Cody, is that he loves you, with all of his heart. He would crawl to the ends of the earth for you. He would give up everything he has ever owned or ever will own for you. If he would have to choose between winning ten Nobel prizes and you, he would definitely choose you."

"Really? Good, cause I would do the same for him." Bailey gave Mr. Moseby a hug and ran off.

Alex walked into the room with a 2 liter of cola and some mentos. She crawled behind Mr. Moseby and set the pop down beneath him and put the mentos in the pop. As she ran off the pop started gushing out and soaked the bottom of Mr. Moseby's pants.

"Oh! AHH! AHHHH!" Mr. Moseby screamed and ran off to change.

Aaron sat down next to Alex at the sky deck. "So, I saw that prank you pulled on Moseby, nice."

"Thanks, I am the best." Alex smiled.

"Well, if you want to really freak that manager guy out, I made this fake Mr. Moseby, and if you want I will lend it to you." Aaron said.

"Oh my gosh, I could do so much with that thank you thank you thank you!" Alex hugged him.

"Well, if you don't mind I am going to have to do something you will regret." Aaron chuckled.

"And what will I regret?" Alex asked.

"Me asking you out." Aaron said.

"Well, I am going to have to say something you to will regret." Alex replied standing up.

"Will I regret it?" Aaron said.

"Yes you will regret it. And the answer is no." Alex turned around.

"Really? That was unexpected." Aaron said.

She turned back around again and laughed. "I'm kidding, haha. Yes I will."

"Great, pick you up tonight at seven." Aaron smiled and walked away.

Zack took Maddie to one of the nicest cheapest restaurants on the ship. By the time they sat down, the host came out and told everyone, "Due to a prank by a certain, Max Russo, all of our food has been eaten. Apparently, Max found out about Woody's ability to eat large amounts of food. We must close for tonight. Sorry and goodbye."

"Well I suppose that spoiled our date, but that doesn't mean we cant have a good time." Zack said.

The two went to the sky deck and talked for the rest of the night.

**I know this is a short chapter but the next chapters will hopefully be longer. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Max the Doofenshmirtz

Maddie took Zack's hand as they walked around the ship together. "Zack, I have something to say."

Zack looked at her, she looked guilty. "Is there something wrong?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, there is. I need to apologize. I was so wrong about you, very wrong. I never realized how amazing you actually are. So I'm sorry."

"Well, you made me wait a long, long time. And let me tell you something. It was totally worth it." Zack gave her a hug.

"Thanks Zack." Maddie said.

"BAILEY!" Cody shouted, running onto the sky deck. She was standing next to the juice bar sipping her smoothie. "Bailey there you are. Guess what is in exactly 13.5 hours?"

"HANNAH MONTANA! Oh I can't wait, I can't wait! This is going to be amazing." Bailey and Cody walked over to a table and sat down.

Aaron walked over and sat down in between them. "So guys what up?"

"Oh not much, I was just getting ready to kiss the most…" Cody said getting interrupted.

"Stop. That was what made me leave last time I was around you two." Aaron said.

"Ok, ok. So how is the play coming along?" Cody said.

"Very good actually, we have just a couple months left till the first show." Aaron picked up Bailey's smoothie and started drinking from it. He set it back down and Bailey gave him a weird look. "If you want I can give you each free tickets."

"Thanks." Bailey said.

Max walked into a class room that wasn't being used and turned the TV on. Phineas and Ferb was on. "Ah, Deufenshmirts again. I love that guy. Oh I got it; I will create my own invention. I gotta think of what it will be first." Suddenly London walked into the room.

"What are you doing in my boardroom?" London said shocked.

"Nothing. Wow, your hot. Do you want to go out with me?" Max said.

"Ewe, no way, although you do look funny, there's not a chance will I go out with you. Hahaha." London sat down at the teachers desk.

"Thanks." Max started writing down on a notepad.

"Thanks for what, that was an insult, what are you writing?" London asked.

"My plan. I am going to create, as Dr. Deufenshmirts would put it, an imgoingtodestroyloveINATOR. Hahaha." Max laughed.

"Why would you do that?" London asked him as she pulled out a mirror and makeup.

"I'm becoming an evil villain who is going to take over the TRI STATE… S.S. Tipton." Max said with an evil laugh.

"Oh, cool. So how is this evil imgoingtodestroyloveINATOR going to let you take over the TRI STATE… S.S. Tipton?" London asked.

Max looked at her and chuckled. "Simple London, you see, back when I was a little boy, my parents killed my pet cow."

"Gasp. Why would they do that?" London said with a sad face.

"They needed meat for there sub shop." Max said.

"I'm sorry, you poor thing. Well I have a date later on tonight. Bye, and good luck." London said.

"Thanks." Max said as London left. Max pulled out his wand and said, "Alright, so… Love bites like an alligator so put here in front of me an imgoingtodestroyloveINATOR."

A machine popped out of the wand and landed in front of him. He then said… "Take this machine out of the board room and put it in my cabin bedroom."

Justin walked onto the sky deck looking for something to do. He noticed a certain atmosphere this particular night. There were many couples sitting around together. Zack was with Maddie sharing a smoothie. Cody had given Bailey a necklace with 18 carrot gold, he had saved up and done tons of odd jobs to make the money. Aaron gave Alex the fake Mr. Moseby and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that Aaron froze, just sitting, shocked.

'_Wow! I wish I could find someone like everyone here has. Lucky's!'_ Justin thought to himself.

*** Max's bedroom.

"Everyone will never feel love again and instead feel hate when I press this button, HAHAHAHA." Max pressed the button and a beam shot out and hit the ground. And the entire ship became covered in waves of electricity.

*** Sky Deck

Justin looked around and felt a little mad that he isn't feeling love. He looked over at Cody and Bailey again.

"CODY, I LOVE THIS NECKLACE." Bailey said angrily.

"WELL I LOVE YOU, UGH! WHY DO I FEEL MAD AT YOU!" Cody shouted back.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IM GOING TO STOP YELLING" Bailey sat back in her seat. "Ok, I've stopped but for some reason, I'm still mad at you."

"Well I'm mad at you to." Cody said with a grumpy voice.

Alex slapped Aaron across the face. "OWE… what was that for? Are you mad at me?"

"No. Haha, you were frozen stiff. But for some reason I do feel mad at you. Huh? I don't know why." Alex said.

"Well then, I understand. You are mad, so now I am. Can I have another kiss?" Aaron said shyly.

Alex looked at him angrily, "Fine!" Alex kissed him on the cheek again, then slapped him and gave him another kiss.

"You know, they say love hurts, this may hurt but it's worth it." Aaron slid out of his chair with a smile on his face.

Maddie stood up from her chair. "All of a sudden, I kinda feel angry. I don't know why, but I feel really mad at you."

Max walked by the two of them while smiling, watching everyone getting mad at each other.

Then Zack looked up at Maddie and said, "Well I still love you."

"WHAT? Wait, no, no, no. You are supposed to be mad at her." Max said.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie said.

"My evil invention, I created an imgoingtodestroyloveINATOR, now everyone hates each other."

Max said angrily.

"Well apparently my love for her is way too great for your INATOR." Zack said mockingly.

All of a sudden a platypus with a hat on was dragging Max's INATOR through the sky deck. He pulled out a hammer and smashed it, then he through it in the water and jumped off the boat.

Max fell to his knees. "NOOOOO! CURSE YOU… cough." Max started coughing and started walking away. "Oh I give up."

"You know, I don't feel so mad anymore." Bailey said.

"Neither do I." Cody said.

**Thank you for reading another fun chapter. Please review.**


End file.
